Merry Christmas!
by YuvalMonster
Summary: Christmas Eve at the Mills' mansion. Charming-Swan-Mills family members open their presents early this year, and get a surprise visit from Cora and Zelena.


_**A\N:**_ _This ficlet is dedicated to the one and only - Casey! I've had a lot of fun being your Secret Santa, I hope you will like your gift._

* * *

It's snowing outside, Henry is warming in front of the fireplace, looking at the tree, trying to decide which decoration to hang on which order. He hears the bell rings and Regina opens the door. His other mother comes in with two bottles of wine, a white and a red.

Mary Margaret holds a bowl of green salad and David holds boxes with presents and a few more decorations. Henry receives a smile from his grandpa and after he helps him with the boxes he reaches for a hug from both of them.

Emma and Regina exchange smiles at the door. Emma follows Regina to the kitchen after the latter shows her where to put the bottles and on which drawing she can find a wine opener.

"You can help me set the table if you want." Her voice is firm but she tries to be more welcoming. "I…" She glimpses at her son from across the room and forces a smile at Emma, "I think I can let Henry just be with them for a while. But it will take me too much time to set the table myself, so I could use-"

"It's okay Regina, I'll help you. No need to use Henry for that. These are just a couple of forks and knives, we both can handle that together." She stops to give her a genuine smile, "Now where do you hide these salad sporks?" 

* * *

After Regina and Emma finish setting the table, Regina explains the lasagna is still in the oven so they have a few more minutes to hang the decorations on the tree.

She also suggests all of them open the presents early since they are having a bigger gathering this year and Henry won't be able to wait until tomorrow before looking at all of the things he probably gets.

Just when she reaches her son and asks him how she could help him with the ornaments, the doorbell rings once again.

Henry looks at Regina, confused, "Are we expecting anyone else?"

As she looks around and makes sure everybody is there, she draws her brows closer and goes slowly to the foyer and opens the front door. She stands there for a few moments just silent before she asks surprisingly at the woman that barges in, "Mother?"

"Hello everybody! I come baring gifts!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Come on, seriously. You're all hanging out together on Christmas Eve and you're leaving me out? The minute I've heard of this I decided I should show up. Besides, I got all of you presents." Before they can say another word, she adds, "even Snow and Charming! And I have a great one for my beloved grandson!" and she smiles at him with genuine wrinkles around her eyes.

Well, they did see in the last couple of months that Cora is trying to change. Regina and her mother are on better terms. Now that Regina and Henry are on good terms too, they do try to reconnect with Cora as well. Plus, she did even apologies for trying to hurt all of them. More than once.

"Well, you know what they say," Emma tries to break the ice, "the more the merrier."

"I'm not giving you an earlier glimpse, Swan, forget it." Cora warns with a smirk. "You're gonna have to wait to see what I got you just like everyone else."

"Urgh. Shoot."

"Well, Hi grandma, you can help us with the Christmas tree if you want to. Mom and I were just about to decide between a few toppers."

"Oh, by the way, I got a menorah." She takes a few steps to the direction of the living room where everybody sits and takes the silver piece out of its bag.

"What? Why, Mother? Who even celebrates Hanukkah in our family?"

"Well no one really celebrated Christmas back in the Enchanted Forest either, right? But I was spending some time with Archie and I think it's important to include everybody! So I got a few candles to light. It's going to be fun! It will keep us warm. I'm still freezing."

"I don't think you're supposed to use the candles to keep warm. I'm pretty sure the menorah is only meant to be… looked at? I guess."

"Fine, Mrs. Know-It-All. We will look at the candles burning. But I'll make sure you're the last person to get their presents, Snow." Cora settles with a snarky smirk. 

* * *

The lasagna is ready, Regina is taking it out of the oven and the rest of them sit down around the table. Emma is going to the kitchen to get the bottles of wine and helps Regina get an extra set of silvers and another chair for Cora.

"Well, I guess you can dig in!" Emma says after Cora sits down at the table and Regina opens the wine.

"I also have some mashed potatoes, and if you want," Regina looks at Henry, "I can get you some apple cider?"

He smiles at her, "That's okay Ma, I'm gonna stick with my hot chocolate."

"Anyone else?"

"Regina, where's the ham?"

"Emma. Usually I make fish, but I have decided to keep it vegetarian this year. You know how much fat ham has? It's a lot." She pauses to Emma's facial expressions, "And before you say anything! I promise to give you two kids," she points at Henry and Emma with a smirk, "a first taste of my dessert. If you behave."

Henry applauds. "Mom! Keep quiet! I want that pie!"

"Fine. Fine." Emma puts on a fake smile, "I'm sure the lasagna is awesome."

"Plus, I'm sure Snow can appreciate the lack of dead animals on this table."

"Oh I sure do."

"Okay, okay, I understand, you all want to be good people and look good blah blah blah. Let's eat! I'm starving. Your lasagna looks very good, dear. If its taste is anywhere as good as what I ate last night, if you know what I mean, then we're all set."

"MOTHER!"

Mary Margaret and Emma choke on Cora's words, David's eyes are wide open, horrified.

"You can't be saying these kinds of things! There's a child in here! And we are certainly not interested to hear what you were doing the other night with whomever you were with."

"Okay, I accept that Regina. I just have to say," she covers half of her mouth with a hand, "you could never tell that Whale doctor is as good as he looks. Maybe you should give it a try."

"Oh Dear God, Cora," Regina rises from her seat, "I'm serious, you have to stop."

Just when Regina is about to get real mad at her mother, a knock is heard coming from the direction of the hallway. "Wha- Regina, were we expecting anyone else?" Emma asks.

Regina nods for the negative and reaches for the door.

As she opens it and sees the red hair from between the layers of coats, she surprisingly says the woman's name. She happens to be her half-sister, "Zelena?!"

"I'm sorry, Regina. I'm sorry. I know things aren't that good with us yet, I know that I have an awful lot more to do before you can completely trust me. But I saw the Christmas lights from your house... I was just walking by. And it's freezing cold outside. Can I please join you guys for dinner? I promise to behave. I have some green apples if you want," she laughs shyly, "really. I don't know why I have them."

Regina looks at her family at the table, they're all staring at her. They still don't know who's at the door. She looks back at Zelena's baby face. She's supposed to be the older sister, but somehow Regina is way more mature than her.

"Of course you can come in," she tells her sister. And the latter jumps in place and shouts all sorts of yays and hugs her like a small young child. "I'll… set the table for you. We have enough food."

Zelena quickly jumps inside and takes her coat off with a smile. "Ah! It's so warm and cozy here inside! Heeeey guys! I'm here!"

Everyone looks at her surprised. "Oh, did a cat bite your tongues? I'm not gonna do anything. I'm only here to get some holiday spirit. You know I'm trying to change for the better. Gina here is willing to help me and I hope all of you also can."

She obviously ignores her mother still. She feels disconnected when it comes to Cora, but maybe the holidays will make it better. Maybe a Christmas together is the answer.

Regina gestures the blonde, since she's the only one over there she could say anything to about this situation. "Emma. Can you help me in the kitchen please?"

* * *

"I can get another chair, you go get a plate?"

"Emma, listen," she touches the woman's hand lightly, "I know we're not that kind of close. I know I am nothing more to you than Henry's other mother. Or... I don't even know what to call this relationship between us, so, maybe…"

Emma's look is confused, "Ugh, you know what? Scratch that, it was a bad idea. I'll get the silver."

"No, no, Regina, that's okay. I understand what you're saying. Go ahead. I'm here to listen. And after we leave this room it'll be forgotten. I promise... I really really promise. You don't have to be afraid of me. You know I can keep a secret."

"Ah… okay… so… you know how things have been with me and my mother. I believe her when she says she wants to change, I know she's trying for me. She wants to be a better mother, and she likes being a grandma for Henry. And the same goes for Zelena. She's proven me she wishes to change…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm just not sure the both of them together in the same room is the best idea I've ever had."

"Oh, come on, Regina. Both of them just showed up here unannounced. It's not like you could say no. They're your only family besides Henry. It's natural that you'd want to be on good terms with them." She pauses, "I guess… if you really believe both of them want to change, then I believe they won't do anything to make you regret it. Zelena promised to behave. I guess it could work out."

Regina grabs Emma's palm, while the latter's heart skips a beat, "do you really believe in it? Or are you saying it just to calm me down?"

"It's a little bit of both." Emma chuckles. "But I do think it would be okay. Both of them are looking up to you. Don't you see Zelena's eyes whenever she looks at you? If she weren't your sister I'd have thought she's in love with you. She obviously thinks highly of you. Perhaps she knows now she shouldn't have been jealous. The same goes for Cora. I can tell she's proud of you… she's just not very good at showing it." And then Emma gives her the cutest smile, and just when she leans closer, they hear a voice calling them out.

"Look at you two! Holding hands!" It's Cora, obviously. With Henry at her side.

They jump at their places, surprised by Cora's high voice. Yet their palms won't split.

"We were… I… Grandma wanted to get the extra chair for Zelena herself since it took you forever. What were you guys doing anyway?"

"That's okay, we both can come over later once you two finish your business, whatever it is that you're doing. Or about to do. Even if you… feel like… I dunno, kissing, or, something like that. ANYWAY, we're out. Come on Henry."

"Kissing?" She drags him out of there quickly before one of his mothers gets too angry. "What are you talking about? What do you mean kissing?"

"I was joking Henry," she tells him, "come on. Let's get back to the table." But she still turns around without him noticing and makes it clear to the two mothers that she wasn't joking at all.

Regina's hands split immediately afterwards as she suddenly seems to regain awareness.

"No, Regina, please. Don't be afraid." Emma almost refuses to let Regina's hand go, she comes closer to her. "Look, we've been doing this thing for who knows how long now. Nobody knows about it. I'm not asking you to tell them, I know you don't want them digging into your love life and I understand that. I don't know how to tell my parents either, I'm not even sure I'm ready to take that step myself. I'm not. But I just want you to be able to feel comfortable enough around me."

After a pause in which she was looking for Regina's eyes with no luck, she places her fingers on her shoulder. "I don't want you to feel as if hugging me or kissing me is something you can only do when we're in bed. Or… or when you lose control over yourself. I want you to know it's okay to let your guards down when you're with me. It's okay Regina."

"AND," she adds before finally letting go of her grasp and moving to the direction of that extra chair she still has to deliver, "you don't have to be so afraid of Cora or anyone else that jokes about these kinds of things, okay? It was really just a joke, I'm sure she doesn't know anything you wouldn't want her to."

Emma was about to leave the room but then Regina ordered, "Emma wait!"

"Oh?"

"Listen, I didn't say anything until you finished but since you mentioned Cora again I probably should let you know…"

"Know what? Regina?"

"Um… She knows."

"What? Regina, HOW?"

"Well…"

"Regina?"

"You remember the other day when you were super horny and you called me?"

"The day before yesterday?"

"No, I mean, about a week ago."

Emma nods.

"Well, apparently she was home when we were on the phone and… well, she heard me saying a few things." She makes a semi-worried face. "She knows."

"THAT'S WHY YOU HAD TO HANG UP? IT WAS SO SUDDEN REGINA. YOU KILLED ME."

"Don't yell! They might hear you!"

"Sigh."

"So she didn't know at first it was you. It was so awkward, I swear I didn't know what to do. She started guessing who that was. I don't think she knows it's you exactly. I saw her going through my phone the other day when I stepped out of the shower…" she starts mumbling, "but I always delete our messages after we're done sexting so I'm not worried about that."

"Woah. Okay…" Emma wipes her non-existed sweat off her forehead. "So that's why she keeps telling you to go to Whale's?!"

"Mhhm."

"So… you don't have a problem with people knowing about us then?"

"Oh I still don't like the idea of David and Mary Margaret eyeing me all the time." She's persistent. "But I guess… if we're going to keep whatever this is between us that's going… then someday it has to happen, right? But for now it's okay if we keep pretending like it'll never happen. Okay?"

"I don't think my parent will ever know. To be safe, you can keep your bitchy bossy attitude if you want."

"Hey, I'm not bitchy!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

* * *

"I think we should light the menorah!" Cora exclaimed as if she suddenly remembered she's got one.

"Why do we even have a menorah, Cora?" Zelena inquired, she obviously missed that part of the conversation by arriving late.

"It doesn't matter," Emma barges in before anyone answers. "We just have one. So let's light that thing and go back to eating."

Zelena, obviously a bit offended by Emma's dismissive tone, makes a face. But never mind, she thinks to herself. As long as she gets to light a candle.

"Can I light one?" She asks Cora.

"Sure, come on."

"I actually think only men are allowed to light these candles, Cora." Mary Margaret remarks.

"And there's probably some kind of a prayer that comes along with it, but none of us is exactly Jewish, so what the heck?" David comments and calms his wife.

"David," Cora begins, "Isn't that Jewish? I thought you had some Jewish roots. Wasn't he a King in the Bible?"

"Cora, David is not Jewish," Mary Margaret explained, "you know as well as I do that none of us was raised by any religion. You brought the menorah, you're in charge. I agree about that women power and all, so, if Zelena wants to light a candle, really what the heck... but let's just keep it at lighting some candle, alright? Because none of us knows what to do more than that."

"I think there's a song," Cora continues by ignoring Mary Margaret's words, "I don't suppose any of you knows the words, right?"

"No, Cora," Emma starts to get too hungry. "Can you and Zelena just light the damn candles so we could all just go back to eating that amazing, delicious, wonderful lasagna?"

"Well someone's hangry!" Zelena chuckles, "I never thought that people actually get hangry."

"Cora," she adds, "do you know the words for that thingy we're supposed to say as we light them?"

"Not really. We can try something though. By the way… you know," she reaches for her daughter's palm, "you know you can call me mother, right? You don't have to use my name."

"Aw, really? Can I?"

"Of course you can, Zelena. I'm sorry." And just when the both of them reach for a hug, Regina gets Emma's signs and raises her voice.

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" she makes the smallest fireball ever with a couple of fingers and lights all of the candles on the menorah at once. "AMEN. NOW LET'S EAT, PEOPLE ARE STARVING."

"Woah," Zelena turns around, "okay sis. But just so you know, you owe me one." She points at the menorah, "for that candle!"

"Ugh, fine."

"CAN WE PLEASE EAT?" Henry suddenly shouts at all of them. "I am more of a grown up than all of you put together, I swear. I just want to eat my mother's lasagna in peace, can we PLEASE, just eat already?"

Everyone in the room is slightly smiling. Keeping quiet.

"Oh," he points at Regina with his fork, wearing a demanding voice, "and I want to be the first one to get that pie, Ma!"

Everyone laughs at that comment. Regina just says, "Okay Henry, I promise." With a little proud smile on her face.

* * *

After the meal, and the dessert, and another pie and a couple of green apples, the entire family sits around the tree, near the fireplace.

Emma and Henry get the closest spot on the floor, between the fireplace and the tree, so they're both warm and cozy but also have enough access to their presents.

David and Mary Margaret share a couch, and so are Cora and Zelena.

Regina gets back from the kitchen with glasses of sparkling apple cider for everybody. "So should we open up these presents?" She says, placing the tray on the coffee table and letting her hands rest on her hips.

"Let us go first, okay?" Mary Margaret suggests while looking at her husband. "Yeah, sure."

"So, the first one we have is…" David takes the first wrapped box he manages to get without getting up from the couch. "Henry's! Open it," he hands it to the boy, "come on!"

First he rattles it trying to hear what's inside, but it doesn't seem like anything familiar. He tears the wrapping paper and opens the box, "OH MY GOD!"

David puts on the biggest smile while Mary Margaret's lips curl up slowly as well as everyone else's in the room. There's nothing nicer than seeing the ones you love happy.

"THE LATEST ISSUE OF THE AVENGERS? I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET MY HANDS ON THIS ONE FOR MONTHS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" He gets up and hugs his grandparents while the three of them smile the brightest smiles.

"What is it with these weird colorful comic books that he loves so much? I'll never get it," Cora whispers to Zelena's ear as the latter is smiling back at her. "Ha, I know. But he's a cute little guy, isn't he?" And Cora nods for the positive.

"Alright! So now for the rest of the presents!" Mary Margaret says and gets an even bigger box. She opens it and gets a few Christmas sweaters out of it.

She holds the red one that has the face of a reindeer with heart-eyes on it and says, "This one is for you, Cora!"

Regina and Emma make a disappointed look when they see that their presents are ugly colorful Christmas sweaters as well. "The one with the horses on it is for you, Regina." David says and hands it over to the woman, whose facial expression is very telling. Although for the sake of their friendship it should be mentioned that she's trying very hard to not let it show.

Emma's sweater is green and white with little elves on it. "Yaay," she says, so unenthusiastically that it's almost laughable. But she's trying too.

"Okay," Zelena says, "if you don't have the guts to say what it takes, it's good that you have me here." She pauses, looks at Cora, Regina and Emma, but when they won't speak anyway she goes on, "Ugh, David, Mary Margaret, these sweaters are horrible. Nobody likes to get sweaters as their Christmas present. You should make it up to all of them."

At first both of them make an angry face, then they look at their daughter and realize her yay wasn't that genuine. "Okay. Maybe you're right," Mary Margaret answers. "Okay, okay, next time we go to Granny's," David offers, "the dinner's on us. Deal?"

"Okay, I got you something way better," Emma says as she grabs a small envelope, "here," she gives it to her mother, "open it."

Mary Margaret slowly opens the envelope, making everyone angry enough at her carefulness. She and David take out the content together. "It's a… couple of tickets to a trip Exploring Storybrooke's Forests!"

"That's nice, isn't it? I thought you'd like that. Take a couple of days off of everything. Just relax between the trees and the deer. August was looking for people to join his trip, I think some of the dwarves mentioned going earlier. It's just a couple of days, you'd have fun!"

"Why thank you, Emma! That does sound fun."

"Get the rest of the details at August's. He's organizing this whole thing. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"What is it with you people and saying 'Merry Christmas!' once an hour?" Regina asks. Without waiting for their answer she goes and takes one of the smaller boxes and hands it over to Mary Margaret. "Here, take your present."

"Oh, mine?"

She opens it up, slowly as ever, and then even Henry gets tired of it. He hijacks the box from his grandmother's hands and unwraps all of its awful bottle-greened wrapping paper.

"Here, now open it." He hands it back without opening the box.

"Okay, let's see…" Mary Margaret takes out what seems to be a simple book at first but then appears to be a… cookbook. "101 Vegan Recipes from Katie's Kitchen?"

"Yes, I thought, since you love animals so much… you might as well learn how to cook some things that won't involve any animal products."

"How thoughtful, Regina. Thank you. I'll give it a try!"

"Oh, my presents at the end!" Cora announces. "You'll have to wait."

"Okay, so…" Emma gives Regina a look and the latter nods in response. "The next one's pretty heavy." She gets the biggest box from under the tree with Regina's help as the both of them place it on the coffee table. "Careful not to spill any cider, Swan!"

"This one is for you Henry," Emma tells him. "We've thought about it together and we really hope you'll like it, sweetie." Regina adds.

Henry gets up from his cozy place on the floor next to the fireplace and reaches the huge box on the table. "Together, huh?" he unties the knot on top of the box and then tears the gift wrap super quickly.

The edges split on their own and reveal a big old-fashioned typewriter.

"Woah! MOMS!"

"We figured, since, you know…" Emma is struggling to find the right words and lets her emotional side show, "we know… and we thought you'd like it."

"What Emma is trying to say is that we know you like to write, Henry. You gave up on being The Author. But it doesn't mean you can't be an author. You can write whatever your heart desires." She gets closer to her son and holds him close, "Merry Christmas, Henry." She kisses him on the forehead, and tearful Emma holds his hands tightly.

"Thank you so much, Ma, Mom. I love it." He pauses for a few moments to appreciate what he just got and then says, "Oh, wait! I got you something too!"

"Really? You bought us a gift?" Regina asks and looks at Emma, who seems to be thinking alike.

"Yes, Ma, I'm not a baby anymore. You remember I worked at Gold's shop? I managed to save up and I got you two a little something." He takes two mid-sized boxes with wrinkled gift wraps. "Here, one for each of you."

Both of them open the wrapping paper and takes a mug out of the box. At first they don't understand. Regina got a white mug and Emma got a black mug. That's it?

"That nice…" Emma says. Then Henry shows them what's written on the mugs. Each of them comes with a 'BEST MOM' sign on it. And both of them also have Henry's signature near the writing.

"Aw, Henry. Thank you!"

Both of them hug him together. "You're welcome." He almost can't breathe. These best moms love him so much.

"Swan. I've got your gift. It's the small bag over there." Regina points at the light blue paper bag farthest from the tree. "You can open it yourself." She casually tells her, keeping up appearances with the 'Swan' naming and no touching.

As Emma grabs the bag she notices a card that says 'DO NOT READ OUT LOUD' on its headline. The smaller letters say 'I have another gift for you later on, EMMA, so don't be disappointed with that one'.

She takes the card and crumples it to fit into her jeans' pocket. Then, she finally reaches to what waits for her inside the bag – a cute grey beanie. "Well, that's… nice, Regina," she's trying to go with it and make herself seem disappointed anyway. "Thank you." But not without sneaking half a smile to her mutual to let her know she's read that card.

"Okay well, what I got you seems too much now, I must say."

"What did you get me, Swan?"

"It's the small bag over there," after Regina points at it Emma adds, "yes, that's the one. You may open it."

It's a white bag that looks like it came from a jewelry store. Regina looks inside the bag and sees the smallest box yet. Uh-oh. "What is it, Swan?" she takes the box out of the bag.

"You'll see."

Regina opens the box and yes, it is a piece of jewelry. It's a necklace with the most beautiful red pendant. But why did she have to get her a gift like that? Everyone sees it. And they were just talking about how Emma's not ready to let everyone know about them sleeping together.

Let alone dating. If that's even what they are? They never put a label on it. They just know they enjoy each other's company. But they don't want anyone to know about it; not yet.

"I…"

"Yes, I know it's beautiful, Regina. I bought it. Close your mouth or a fly will get into it. You don't have to be so surprised."

"I don't know what to say." She's clearly not very happy about Emma's indiscretion. "Thank you?" She looks at her with teary eyes and a stressful awkward smile she's trying to hide. But the thing is, she really does like that pendant.

Everyone looks at the two of them with wary eyes. Cora and Zelena exchange looks between them, and seem to be figuring this whole thing out. Cora gives Regina one final glare as the woman drinks the first glass of cider that no one else seems to want, before rising up from her seat and stating, "oh, Henry! I got you something for your typewriter! Look at that small box over there," she points, "yeah, yeah, right behind you."

He takes the box and unwraps it. He opens it and unveils a few typewriter ribbons. "These things contain ink, for the typewriter. You have one with black ink and two with white ink, so you can write whatever you want and it'll be invisible. Only you know what's written. Kinda cool, huh?"

"Yes it is very nice, actually. Thank you grandma!" He gets up and gives her a hug. It's the first time the two of them share a hug. Regina looks at them and feels proud. It's so good to see her family getting along for the first time in decades.

"Okay, Emma, Snow and Charming, your presents are the same, so you all can take a box from that little pile over there," Cora says. "Just make sure you take one with a red wrapping paper because the purple and the green ones are saved for others."

David opens his first, even though all of them are really the same. "You'd never believe what I got you guys," she adds, and happily look at Emma.

"It's a… doll?" David remarks.

"It says it's a 'Queen of Hearts'? Cora, what is this?"

"Oh, wow." Emma mumbled at first. "It's a Queen of Hearts funko pop. How did you manage to get it?"

"Cool!" Henry shouts. "Just so you know, these things cost quite a lot!"

"Okay," David acknowledged, "but why a Queen of Hearts?"

"Oh, Charmie… so you'll look at that and have something to remember me by when I'm not with you at the moment, of course!"

"How… thoughtful." Mary Margaret added.

"And you two, my dear daughters, I got you something as well. The purple one is yours," she looks at Regina, "and the green one is yours, Zelena."

"I got a present?! Thank you mother!"

Both of them open their boxes and each one gets a funko pop of her own cartoon figure.

"Wicked Witch. Nice!"

"Evil Queen. Is that supposed to be me?" Cora nods in return. "I appreciate the gift, mother. But that doll looks nothing like me."

"Oh, come on, sis, learn to accept what you got." She pats on her shoulder, "It's not like this shade of green looks anything like my own. But it's nice that people out there make dolls out of us, isn't it?"

"Ah, I guess. It's nice."

"Thank you again, mother."

"Oh, Zelena, you reminded me! I can't believe I almost forgot about this! I got you a present as well." She gets up and goes to get it from the pantry. "God knows why I left it there. I never expected you to come over… here, open it."

The older one takes the box and opens it slowly. There's no gift wrap of any kind but the box seems to be decorated nicely. It's another necklace with a pendant on it.

"I figured, since I ruined your last one… This time it's a lighter shade of green. I know how much you cared for that necklace. Now you get to have this one from me. Oh, and I've got it engraved by the way."

'TO A FRESH START, SIS.'

"Regina… this is… Thank you so much. Thank you," she's in tears. Who would've thought Zelena would get that emotional over a necklace?

"Thank you so much." She opens the clasp and wears the jewel on her neck. "It's beautiful." She gives her sister half a hug. "Hey, someone wants to drink these glasses of cider my sister made or what?"

"Oh, sure," Mary Margaret says, "let's!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

Emma goes to the pantry and gets a trash bag to toss all the wrapping paper inside. Suddenly, it appears that she and Regina got into a bit of a situation, mid-way.

Out of the blue Zelena shouts "STOP!"

It scares all of them for a little while. So much that Cora already has one fireball ready to go. But then Zelena calms all of them down.

"Oh, don't panic. I just noticed…" She points at the ceiling. Ah-Oh. Yep. A mistletoe. Just above Emma's and Regina's heads.

"You know the drill," Cora tells them. "No mercy."

Regina and Emma exchange worried looks. Regina is still emotional from that moment with the necklace. But that time she just didn't see it coming. Now if anything happens, she would understand.

"Uh, fug it." Emma grasps Regina from her suit and locks her lips with hers.

Cora and Zelena exchange proud looks from across the room. Looks like Christmas morning has arrived early for them.

Mary Margaret and David seem confused.

At first Henry was okay but as they go on… and on…

As Emma adds another hand and wraps her arms around Regina, as the latter gets closer to her and lets her palms trail all over the blonde's body…

Henry seems confused. He can't look at them going like that at each other, it's starting to be a little uncomfortable. Then Cora shuts the two of them down with an "Okay, that's enough you two! Ugh… love birds."

"Love birds?" Henry asks, looking at Cora, as his two mothers finally separate from that passionate kiss.

"Regina and I are seeing each other!" Emma declared.

Regina, still in a little awe from recent events, adds, "Yes, that's true." She tries to wrap her head around what just happened. What a declaration that was. And also one with a graphic attachment. "Emma and I…" she looks at their son, worried, trying to let him know that it's okay. That everything is as it should be, "We're together."

"I don't understand," Mary Margaret says.

"Oh for the love of God, Snow, our daughters are in love." Cora barges in, "What is there to not understand?"

"Uh... okay." She says while looking at David with a speechless expression.

Zelena jumps to her sister's direction. "Ahhh, finally you've told them! Good for you, sis! I'm happy for you guys. You seem perfect together." Regina is a little confused. Cora wasn't the only one who figured this whole thing out, apparently. Well, they are amongst witches.

Cora takes Henry as they get closer to his mothers. "So… you love each other?"

Regina and Emma exchange looks one more time. They never discussed that part of their relationship. To be honest, they never discussed any of that. They just enjoy each other's company. They have grown to like each other. They love to sleep together. They can trust each other. That's all they know.

"Listen, kid. Don't ask these kinds of questions, okay? What your mother and I have is… pretty new. So we don't know yet. Alright?" She looks at Regina, and reassures her she won't have to deal with any embarrassing situations like these any more.

"We still don't know." She gets closer to whisper in his ear, "But if you ask me, kiddo, your mother's totally fallen for me." She winks back at him with a little smile they both share.

Then Cora says, "Nah, you're in love. Trust me."

David looks at his daughter's content expression. He gets Mary Margaret over there with him. "We're happy for you." He takes Emma's palm and smiles at her. "We're happy." Mary Margaret looks at both of them. She checks out Regina's worried expression. She smiles as well. Of course she's happy for them.

At last, Regina adds, "Merry Christmas! Now let's get this place cleaned up!" and sneaks a quick kiss on Emma's chick.

* * *

 ** _P.S. wonderful artwork made by Yael_ _Tasiri_ _ **,** A.K.A. Yael's Colors._**


End file.
